


hell smells like vinegar

by pinball_mentality



Series: oh spider, crushed beneath my foot, tell me who i am (tell me who i’m supposed to be) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (i guess), Angst, Because I can, Brief Mention of Suicide, Character Study, DHJSJN WHATEVER, DJJEJSJ THIS IS SO UNNECESSARILY COMPLICATED, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe Member Kurapika, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), One Shot, Pain, also:, back at it again with the:, but not actually??? i mean like it happens but also no it doesnt, i guess????? i mean like— yeah— but also no—?, just pain, lowercase intended, no beta we die like i wish ging did, they/them pronouns for Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinball_mentality/pseuds/pinball_mentality
Summary: the spider tattoo on kurapika’s back (glass works better than insecticide).
Series: oh spider, crushed beneath my foot, tell me who i am (tell me who i’m supposed to be) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	hell smells like vinegar

**Author's Note:**

> mmm kurapika <333 character study <333 part two <333
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! have fun hehe >3o

there is a spider tattoo on their back.

it burns, itches with a sense of wrongness. they don't know why. they've had this tattoo engraved into their being for years now, long enough that it's become a part of them. they are a part of the spider, that is the definition of their being, and nothing has changed about that since the day they joined. but their breathing is sharp and heavy regardless and everything feels wrong.

their hands wrap around to palm at their back, clammy and cold and searching for something. something is wrong. the ridges of their spine press against pale fingers like the keys of a piano, playing a tune of fire and chains and the rotted stench of death. their body shakes as they trace the shape of a spider from memory, curving around the stark contrast of black against ghostly skin.

their head raises to stare at their reflection, broken and drowning and everything they've never wanted to be. but this is everything they've always been. their eyes meet scarlet in foggy glass. who are they? sweat drips down their face. or is that blood? screams echo in their ears, drowned out by the sound of cards shuffling, of pages in a book being flipped, of chains rattling and piercing the hearts of faceless figures.

the spider on their back scorches in judgement. their face remains blank, eyes boring into the reflection of someone else. everything is red.

something is wrong. something is so deeply wrong, so undeniably flawed and corrupt and they don't know what it is.

they are the leg of the spider. they are august. that is who they are, have been, always will be, until the moment they die. eyeless corpses pierce their thoughts and suddenly the dead are all they can see. everything is red everything is wrong what is happening why do they feel so sad so angry so utterly broken—

oh.

the mirror shatters. their fist is bleeding.

they hold a shard of glass to their back, directly in the middle of the head. they will kill the spider. that has been their mission, will forever be their mission, even beyond the day the arachnid ceases to twitch, crushed under their shoe. how could they ever forget?

blood drips onto the floor, crimson and warm and bittersweetly pyrrhic. their body follows, glass removed to pierce their throat.

their eyes match the stained floor.

kurapika wakes up in a cold sweat. their back is untouched and unblemished, free of black, free of spiders. their hand is covered in sticky red.

five missed calls.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe <333 kurapika <333 sorry not sorry <333
> 
> anyways, yuhhh get into itttt. the title is inspired by the fact that spiders hate vinegar!! i’m pretty sure that it can kill them too, but i’m not 100% sure on that one (also pyrrhic is my favorite word send tweet).
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoyed!! feel free to leave a comment or kudos. it gives me that sweet, sweet serotonin. :)


End file.
